Viking - Foreign Land
by The Poorest Waltz
Summary: A foreigner finds himself in China, looking to serve who he feels is the strongest warlord in the country, Cao Cao. After making a name for himself by killing Lu Bu, the foreigner starts his new life of war, conquest, and love.
1. Chapter 1

The battle of Xia Pi raged, blood and snow coating the ground. A large man with long blonde hair and a braided beard met the largest man on the batllefield head on...Lu Bu. With his size, the blonde haired man should not have been able to wield his battle axes and strike with the speed that he could, yet even the mightiest warrior in all of China found himself being beat back by the foreign warrior.

"You worthless bastard! You think you can just challenge me and live?!" The mighty Lu Bu roared as he locked his halberd with the twin axes of the blonde haired warrior "I am the strongest man in the world!" he continued as he repeatedly tried to break his foe's block.

The mysterious man showed no expression at Bu's recklessness and insults, instead taking advantage of a large opening left by the repeated attacks. He brought his axe into Lu Bu's side with brute force, shattering armor...and bone.

Lu Bu's eyes went wide as he stared at his foe, his words stuck in his throat as he gasped for air. The greatest warrior in China looked around, noting the large number of both his men and the men of Cao Cao's army watching in awe. "I...how...I am the strongest man alive...how can I be bested...by such a pathetic bug...who are you?" Lu Bu managed to say in between gasps for breath to the man in front of him.

The blonde haired warrior removed his helmet, preparing to execute the large man in front of him. "My name...is Vignir Hjaltason, and I am the last foe you will ever face." With that, Vignir threw Lu Bu to the red snow below him and roared as he drove one of his battle axes into the fallen warrior's neck, scoring a clean cut which severed Bu's head.

Both Lu Bu's army and Cao Cao's soldiers stared at Vignir, his face spotted with blood after lifting his now dead foe's head, presenting it to the men and shouting to the men "You men, in blue, take me to your lord! I wish to present his foe's head in person..."

* * *

Cao Cao sat at a table in his main camp with some of his most trusted officers, sitting in silence as the men discussed the battle which had slowly been coming to its close. A messenger rushed into the tent and fell to a kneel "M-my lord...the wolf, Lu Bu, has been killed in battle. Xia Pi is now ours..." Cao Cao, as well as the now silent officers, looked up at the messenger in slight surprise. The messenger continued "...the man who brought Lu Bu down is not of our army...though he wishes an audience with you."

The warlord nodded and dismissed the men at the table. "Bring him to me...I would like to meet this warrior." With a bow of his head, the messenger exited the tent.

The place where the messenger knelt was now occupied by Vignir, who knelt and presented the head of Lu Bu to Cao Cao. "Lord Cao Cao, I present you the head of your foe. I have traveled a great distance from my home to seek an audience with you."

Cao Cao stood and approached the kneeling man. "Killing that brute is no easy task...and here you kneel before me with his head in your hand...rise and tell me, what is your name?" Vignir rose from his place to look Cao Cao in the eye "My name is Vignir Hjaltason of Nóregr (now known as Norway) and I have come to serve you my lord."

After a short silence, Cao Cao spoke "I have not heard of your homeland and know not your motives for joining me...though you are clearly a capable warrior...may I ask why you come to me and not any of the other regional lords?"

Vignir expected such a question and spoke confidently "I fled from my home of Vinland after war claimed our small settlement was destroyed by natives. After sailing for months on end, I made land in this exotic place and heard of your power through multiple vagabonds, warriors, and innkeepers. I know I will not see my home again...so I wish to serve the strongest warlord in this land..."

Cao Cao listened attentively to what the foreigner had to say before coming to his decision. "I would be honored to welcome a warrior such as you to my army. Will you accompany me to Xu Chang?"

Vignir showed the slightest sign of a smile and nodded. "My blades are at your service my lord..." he stated with a hint of pride in his voice "...I will be ready to depart on your command..."

* * *

A/N: Well...looks like I'm back after a long hiatus. I hope you readers enjoyed the introduction to Viking. I'd also like to thank readers for giving this a shot, it's an idea I've been toying with for a bit and I finally chose to act on the urge to type it up. ~LB


	2. Chapter 2

The return to Xuchang was slow and for the most part uneventful. Vignir rode a horse gifted to him by Cao Cao himself, keeping close to his new lord and the ten year old Cao Pi, seated behind his Cao Cao.

"Father, who is this stranger?" The young boy questioned with a hint of disdain.

"Show some respect my son, this 'stranger' brought down Lu Bu" the warlord shot back at his son, who eyed the viking angrily.

Having remained silent and facing forward, Vignir finally broke his silence "With all do respect my lord, I am not of noble status. He has every right to look down on me"

The warlord's hand moved to his goatee "You are now one of my two personal guards, tasked with protecting myself and my family. My eldest will show you the respect fitting of one in such a high position. Won't he?" His voice now stern, causing the young boy to flinch

"Y-yes, of course father..."

* * *

Upon return to Xuchang, the exhausted army was ordered to enjoy a time of leave to celebrate their victory, yet Vignir disobeyed, choosing to accompany Cao Cao whenever necessary, going as far as dressing in full armor while attending a feast in honor of his victory over Lu Bu.

Many generals and officials eyed the large man with surprise before Cao Cao finally spoke what they were thinking.

"Tell me Vignir, why do you not dress comfortably? We are in no danger here."

Vignir handed his empty plate to a passing servant before turning to the men eagerly awaiting his response

"We northmen do not dress comfortably. We are people of war with a love for battle, so our armor rarely leaves our bodies...and when we die, it follows us to the afterlife, where we eat, drink, fight and fuck to our hearts content alongside our gods!" He answered, raising his goblet high with a laugh before drinking his wine in one shot.

This newfound excitement caused everyone in the room to follow suit; even Cao Cao began to laugh, drink and sing with the party.

* * *

Over the next two years, life became routine for Vignir; he did as Cao Cao said he would.

One day however, Cao Cao called his bodyguard to a personal council.

"Tell me Vignir, you've been with me for two years and I have not sought any input in terms of our military...and now with war on the horizon, I would like to change that." The warlord spoke as he stroked his goatee.

Vignir sat, stroking his large beard "...in my homeland, we would raid coastal towns for resources as we couldn't farm the almost always frozen ground...we did this with longships, a narrow ship with a shallow hull to allow easy sailing in rivers. These ships could carry raiders and archers, a fine combination."

The few generals in the room seemed to like what Vignir said, offering money to assist in the construction of such a ship, even Cao Cao seemed impressed.

Cao Cao, after a long silence, finally voiced his approval "A ship of that kind will be a major asset against Yuan Shao...I'll see that my shipwrights begin construction immediately"...

* * *

Within a month (and a mass effort from shipbuilders and generals alike) the idea of a longship became a reality, with Vignir offering his family crest for the design on the sails.

"The ship has come along perfectly, my lord" Vignir spoke to Cao Cao as they walked the deck of the new ship.

"That it has...that it has" Cao Cao paused to gaze upon the red sunset "war is brewing...the coming battle will determine who will control the central plains. It will be the most important battle we've ever faced"

Kneeling and bowing his head, Vignir began to speak

"You will have my support until you release me or death take me, my lord"

Hearing this, Cao Cao did something surprising...he smiled. "I am ever grateful for your support, but rise, we have much to do in the coming week, let us go."

With a nod, Vignir followed his liege back to the castle, ready for the inevitable battle that would soon be upon them...


	3. Chapter 3

The morning fog had rolled in early, obscuring the longship completely. The men raised and lowered the oars in unison, blocking out the sounds of battle coming from the shore ahead of them.

The cold air nipped at Vignir's face as he stood at the bow of his flagship, his axes in hand. "Raise the oars. Glide onto the shore." He ordered before uttering a short prayer.

With little more than a light thud, the ship came to a full stop on the shore.

"SWORDS!" The large man cried causing every soldier on the ship tounsheathe their blades in preparation for a charge.

"STAND WITH ME! TILL DEATH! TO HEL!" The general roared before leaping onto the ground below and rushing into the fray, followed by his now roaring men...

Hours earlier, Cao Cao and his chief officers sat in a large tent, a map of the entire battlefield sprawled along the table in the center.

Most of the officers bickered back and forth, some going as far as to suggesting a full retreat due.

Breaking a long silence, Cao Cao dismissed this suggestion "Master Guan Yu has already set out for Baima. Once it is in our hands, we will be able to-" he paused as a messenger frantically ran into the tent.

"My lord, master Guan Yu has been surrounded by Yuan Shao's forces! They seem to be led by Yan Liang..." The messenger spoke fast despite his lack of breath.

The warlord cursed under his breath before looking to Vignir "...Do it. Now."

With little more than a nod, the northman exited the tent to prepare for the coming skirmish.

Screams. Blood. Agony. These were the sights and sounds that filled the small stretch of shore where Guan Yu and his dwindling forces found themselves encircled. The God of War fought bravely, but even he began showing fatigue as Yan Liang pushed his way towards him.

Despite the roars of his men, Vignir managed to catch the enemy off guard, utterly decimating their left flank and fighting along the encirclement.

While men on both sides clashed, Vignir slashed through anyone in his way to get to Guan Yu. "Reinforcements have arrived!" He shouted as he cut down another grunt nearing his ally.

Before Yu could respond, he was forced to block a strike from Yan Liang. "Kill him, his men will scatter" Yu shouted.

Taking the hint, Vignir charged at Liang's open side, allowing Guan Yu to free himself from the engagement. Liang raised his spear to block and push his new foe away, both men looking at one another with anger.

The two men met again in the center, landing blow upon blow leaving both of them beaten and bloodied.

"Let's finish this..." Liang uttered before charging his opponent, only to have his spear snapped by Vignir's axes "y-you...!" He shouted in a rage before tackling the Viking.

Vignir took to his fists, again exchanging blow after blow with Yan Liang, who finally began to grow tired and slow. "You...lose!" He spat to his weakened foe before climbing on top of him and punching his face in until little more than a bloody mess remained.

Yuan Shao's men were in awe, some of them fleeing while others were unable to move. With little effort, those stuck in fear were killed by Yu and Vignir's men. The two generals themselves meeting afterwards to speak.

"You have my thanks. I would be dead if it weren't for your intervention." Yu spoke to his newfound friend, attempting to hide his exhaustion.

"And...you have my respect. You survived to present me with this opportunity." Vignir responded while trying to catch his breath. "May we fight together again..."

The small force continued along the coastline, slowing their rowing at their general's signal.

On the shore, a pathetically small force led by Cao Pi found itself at the mercy of Wen Chou's forces.

The young Cao Pi was forcefully knelt before Yuan Shao's proud general who looked the teen over before deciding to execute him.

Before Chou could raise his spear, Vignir planted his boots on the ground and ran towards the two with little regard for his own safety, taking many slashes to his exposed arms and legs. "Young Master!" He shouted with concern as he carved his way to the center, bringing his axes to block Chou's falling spear.

Cao Pi opened his eyes to find his savior, wounded yet standing strong "...you..."

Wen Chou became enraged "You dare take my prize from me?! I'll end you!" He roared as he broke their deadlock and began bashing Vignir in the ribs with the blunt end of his spear, bringing him to his knees.

The battered viking turned his head slightly "My lord...run...!" He spoke with urgency, despite wincing in pain as a small amount of blood trickled from his mouth. He then returned his gaze to the spear falling towards his neck. He shut his eyes, waiting for death to come...


	4. Chapter 4

The distinct clang of metal connecting rang through the crowd, followed by a gurgling of blood.

Vignir opened his eyes to see Wen Chou laying before him, his hands attempting to cover a gash in his neck to no avail.

Guan Yu extended his hand to the Viking, helping him up. "We need to get you two out of here." He spoke with urgency, keeping any of Yuan Shao's men that attempted to get close at bay, while Cao Cao's reinforcements clashed with their furious foes.

"Cao Pi...stay close" the severely wounded Vignir struggled to say, pulling his masters son close to shield him from harm "Fall back to the ship!" The generals cried out.

Yuan Shao's men dared not give pursuit, knowing full well they were still outnumbered...

Back aboard the longship, Vignir finally collapsed on the deck, fading in and out of consciousness as a physician attemped to clean and bandage his many wounds.

* * *

"...This man risked his life to save me. If he dies, you die." Cao Pi stated to the physician in both a show of compassion and ruthlessness.

While the men continued their duties, they knew full well that their raids were over for now, all of them seemed to listen for word on their commander's status as they guided the ship towards Cao Cao's camp...

The warlord himself was there as the ship made land, hoping to hear great stories of success, only to be taken aback by the sight of his now awakened bodyguard limping down the ramp.

"The rescues were successful my lord...both Guan Yu and your son are safe, while Yuan Shao's Yan Liang and Wen Chou are dead." Vignir reported, ignoring the pain to feed his pride "my men deserve a rest, that is the only reward I ask for."

Cao Cao gave a slight nod, the fall of Dian Wei replaying in his mind "And rest they shall. All of you have tomorrow free of duty, the wounded are to be given time to heal!" He shouts to the masses, before dismissing his generals.

* * *

The warmth of a fire felt good on Vignir's face as he awoke from yet another treatment. He sat up to a familiar voice.

"I wanted to thank you...you did more than we could've asked...I would also like to apologize for how I've treated you in the past."

His eyes focused on the young Cao Pi "I gladly accept your apology, but you needn't thank me. In time I will serve you as I do your father. It was merely my duty."

"In the last month, Yuan Shao's forces have been scattered, his sons are fighting each other, I've acquired a bride...all because of your actions. You're to be promoted as soon as you're fully healed. Father and I have the utmost respect for you now." Pi added before leaving the tent.

* * *

"Step forward, my guardian!" Cao Cao's voice echoed through his large tent, in his hands, a long sword which captures Vignir's warrior spirit.

The Viking stepped forward, bending his knee to his lord and lowering his head.

"You've done more than we could ever ask for. On account of your service, I promote you to General of the North and prefect of Xiapi, a city you're well familiar with. You will keep the people happy, protect my family and I when needed, and fight under my banner. I pray for your continued loyalty and devotion. Now Rise, Son of the North!"


	5. Chapter 5

The northman gazed out the window as the blizzard raged on, his face illuminated by the warm fire. Xiapi was harsh and unforgiving much like his homeland.

"Talk with me Son of the North, I'd like to hear of your homeland." Cao Pi asked, warming his hands by the fire.

Vignir let out a sigh as he brought a match to his pipe, causing smoke to fill the air around him. "It is quite a tale my young friend, do you have the time?"

"I don't care, it's not as if we can do much else until this weather passes...and besides, I've known you for a few years now and know next to nothing about you." the younger teen remarked, nodding to the snow outside, "I'd like to learn more of you and your people."

The viking chuckled "Very well. I suppose I will start from the beginning..." his smile turned to a frown. "I was raised in a proud kingdom of warriors, traders, and a man connected to our gods. My father was at the head of this kingdom, a strong king, if not harsh and unforgiving at times. He raised my brother and I well, even after the gods claimed my mother...but her death caused a change in his rule. He became violent, unstable and reckless towards the commonfolk."

Taking another draw from his pipe, he blew the smoke away before continuing. "The people turned to me to put an end to their misery...they wanted me to kill my father. I ignored their calls at first..."

Cao Pi's eyes showed interest, despit his attempts to feign boredom. "But...?"

"But I overheared my father's plan to sacrifice all we had built to satisfy his crazed lust for blood...so my brother and I rose up with the commoners, their was no fighting as all the warriors were behind us...they dragged him out to the center of the city and he screamed, crying out for me, asking where I was. His mind was so far gone that he had no idea who his executioner was. I put an end to his reign and was named king, bringing our kingdom into a golden age of sorts." Vignir's tone was one of sorrow, knowing what his young lord's next question would be.

"If things were doing so well, how did you end up here? Do your people not need you?" Pi questioned further, growing more and more eager.

"Five winters into my rule, I and a handful of men set out to visit one of our colonies to the west, I had left my brother in charge as I often did when I was needed in Vinland. Upon arrival however, I found the colony was gone and most of it's people dead. The survivors we found were loaded onto our ship and we immediately set back for home...after a month or so of sailing, we were met by smoke." he stated, leaning in closer and taking another draw from his pipe "Our city was razed to the ground and my prople with it, not a single survivor. Now I know not who killed them...but i have my ideas, not that it helps any. So disheartened, we set off again, sailing wherever the winds took us. We would hunt where we could, gather rain water, but it wasn't enough. Most of my companions died during the voyage and the rest were killed by a man claiming to be the son of a tiger to the southeast, their sacrifice is the only reason I'm still alive however..." He spoke softly, finishing his pipe before putting it away. "So my young lord, have I satified your thirst for knowledge?"

The young boy nodded slowly "You may have your revenge soon then my friend...father seeks to eliminate Liu Bei and the Sun family in one blow...just give it a bit of time."

* * *

A/N: After another small hiatus, I've returned. I do apologize for the shorter chapter but I hope a bit of Vignir's history makes up for it...oh, and if you can't tell by the ending, I'm setting up for something big.


	6. Chapter 6

Vignir stood in awe as Cao Cao presented him with a massive gift, two longships identical to his current flagship. "M-my lord..." the viking was near speechless.

"You needn't thank me Vignir. Call this a gift for your loyal service...though I do have one request for you." The prime minister stated as he stroked his goatee. "I'll need your expertise in the coming battle with Wu and Shu. There are numerous smaller rivers that lead into the Yangtze...I'll need you to use them to catch our enemies off guard. Leave tonight and wait for our signal."

Vignir dropped to his knee and bent his head "Of course my lord. We will begin preparations to depart immediately!" He exclaimed before leaving to gather his men.

* * *

Within hours, all three longships were loaded with food, archers, swordsmen and spearmen. Cao Pi was right at Vignir's side the entire time.

"Do you intend to join us my young lord?" Vignir asked, puffing away at his pipe.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't dare trust another general with protecting me." Pi answered, arms crossed and face serious.

The soldiers lined themselves up in an orderly fashion as Cao Pi and Vignir walked the decks. "Everything seems to be in order then...cast off, we set sail towards the Red Cliffs." Vignir ordered, causing his men to snap into action.

After a few days of sailing, the longships came to a halt in a river a few miles from the planned battle area but close enough to see anything that could signal them to battle. Unbeknownst to Vignir and his men, the signal would come from Wu, not from Wei, later that evening.

"Take some time to eat and rest lads...I fear war will soon be upon us yet again." The general said, standing on the bow of the ship, waiting for a signal that wouldn't come.

* * *

The smoke came first, Vignir turned from his men as the distinct smell filled his nostrils. After another few minutes of sailing, the heat of the flames came next. Soon the entire burning fleet was visible to Vignir and his men.

The general turned back to his men and the two newly built longships flanking him "Men! The battle is joined! Sound the horns!" At his command, three large horns bellowed their deep hum across the battlefield. "Do not fear death, feel no pain! For tonight, my ancestors call me to join them in Valhalla and I would gladly bring you men, my brothers into that paradise! Now follow me to ruin and death!" Vignir cried, raising his axes and earning a roaring cheer from his longships. Before the chance slipped away, he put a hand on Cao Pi's shoulder "Stay close to me lad, this is about to get fun."

The ships slid next to three linked Wu ships, catching them completely off guard as Vignir and hundred of his raiders spilled onto their decks. "Kill them all! Leave none alive in the path to our lord!" He shouted as he hacked at the Wu soldiers in front of him, quickly bloodying his armor and skin.

The foray was brutal and none of the Wu soldiers were spared as the raiders moved in unison across the three ships until finally joining their allies. Pulling a Wei spearman aside, Vignir stared at him, bloodlust in his eyes "Where is lord Cao Cao?!" He shouted.

The terrified man pointed to the next ship over before he was thrown back to his unit and into the fight.

As the flames engulfed the Wei ships, it was clear to Vignir that the tide of battle was to far in Wu's favor and that their was no way to change that. "We must get to Cao Cao to ensure he escapes, on me!" the large man ordered his men as they began their final push towards Cao Cao's barge.

Upon arrival, hundreds of bodies from both sides were strewn across the ship. "My lord!" Vignir shouted as he and Cao Pi raced to Cao Cao's side, his men forming a protective wall around them.

"The battle is lost...we need to pull back..." an exhausted Cao Cao admitted between heavy breaths.

"I ordered a skeleton crew to take my ships back towards home, my surviving men and I will do what we can to see that you escape. Go!" Vignir said, standing with his men.

Cao Cao signaled for his barge to cast off towards the opposite shore, bringing Vignir and his men with them "No Vignir, I will not let you and your men throw your lives away. We live to fight another day." The warlord said sadly, his burning fleet beginning to sing to the bottom of the Yangtze.

"My lord..." Vignir said, pointing towards the coastline growing larger and larger. On it, Guan Yu and a force equal in size to Vignir's stood ready for a fight. "We may have one more battle before we can return home."

Upon reaching the shoreline, Vignir and his men disembarked from the barge first, their weapons drawn.

"Master Guan Yu..." Cao Cao stated as he walked through his elite guard "You plan to kill me?"

Guan Yu sat atop Red Hare, his spear pointed at Cao Cao "I will do what must be done to reach my brother's vision of peace. If I must strike you down to do so, I will.

Vignir finally broke his silence, "Master Guan Yu...you would strike down lord Cao Cao after all he has done for you? He who gave you gifts and praise as a sign of good faith. He who took you in and let you return to your brother as he had promised. We are honorable men, Guan Yu, ask that you let us pass."

The God of War and the viking locked eyes in a standoff that felt like it would never end, "...Let them pass..." Guan Yu ordered his men, who hesitated at first but soon parted at the center. "Wise with both your blade and your words Master Vignir...know that the next time we meet...we meet as enemies."

Vignir bowed his head to Guan Yu, both out of respect and thanks. "And I look forward to the day, my lord...until we meet again." The general and his men quickly caught up with Cao Cao "...until we meet again."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Voila! The product of a half caffeine half exhaustion induced rampage...I'm too tired to think but I've kept you all waiting long enough! So...until we meet again, horns high!

* * *

"Come master Viking, duel me." Cao Pi demanded, looking over his longtime friend who lay against a tree in the courtyard.

"Again lad? Do you not grow tired of having your arse handed to you?" Vignir joked, rising to face the teen. "Walk with me instead, and then we'll see how I feel."

Cao Pi at first looked disheartened but began to laugh and throw a punch at the Viking's shoulder "Very well old man."

"Old? Lad I may have a few gray hairs but make no mistake I'm not old yet." The warrior lit his pipe, puffing a cloud of smoke away from them and happening to cross gazes with a beautiful young woman looking the two over from one of the castles many harems.

"That's one of my fathers harems, you'd be crazy to even try." Cao Pi smirked as an envoy approached them

"Master Vignir, our lord would like to see you." the envoy stated, handing the general his summons befor continuing on with his duties.

Vignir gave a slight nod "maybe next time lad" he laughed, patting Cao Pi on the back before branching off inside the castle.

* * *

"You sent for me, my lord?" Vignir asked Cao Cao, who motioned for him to sit and waving one of his many harem girls to fetch them wine.

"I did. I won't waste time getting to the topic either. I'd like to focus on domestic affairs, construction, things of that sort...and I wanted your input." Cao Cao answered his longtime friend as the girl returned, locking eyes with Vignir before swiftly hiding her gaze.

"A drinking hall, we could have rooms for rent, wine, women...hell anything if there happens to be profits in it. My men could use an extra place of leisure after a battle anyway..." his voice trailed off as he found himself looking at the girl, recognizing her as the one from the courtyard. She couldn't have seen more than twenty winters...and she captivated the general.

Cao Cao smiled slightly, "Well Aiko, it seems you've an admirer."

The girl blushed deeply, hiding her face with a bow as she hurried out of the room, leaving the two to continue with their business.

"I quite like your idea Vignir, see to it that you head the construction and get started as soon as you can. Oh...I'll see to it that you're given a 'meeting' with Aiko as well as the gold for your efforts." Cao Cao stated, sending his guard off to gather workers.

The northman and his lord toured through Xuchang, slowly but surely making their way to their destination. It had been a few months since the great hall was proposed.

"So Vignir, tell me again...you wished to build a grand hall where you and your men can reside? Or is it simply going to be a place to drink and enjoy yourselves after battle?" Cao Cao asked, expecting his retainers response.

"Why not both, my lord?" Vignir asked with a laugh "We will use it as a residence when needed...all except for me, I intend to stay there full time if you would allow it. There will be profit to the city as well, of course."

The pair had made their way just outside the gates, stopping on a hilltop "That can be arranged my friend, that can be arranged. The profits will go towards rebuilding our armies, I would like to move on Hanzhong within the next few years." Cao Cao said with a satisfied look on his face, looking over the large drinking hall at the foot of the nearby village.

"Of course my lord...It's been far too long since I've had a real fight." Vignir said, turning on his heel and heading back towards the city with Cao Cao as the sun dipped below the horizon behind them.

* * *

A/N: And so the sun sets on this shorter chapter of mine (Haha...puns!) This chapter was entirely domestic but don't worry, the next few will cover the build up and eventual battle of Hanzhong. Hope you enjoyed, until next time TPW signing off.


End file.
